Twilight 4
by Ghulam Rasool
Summary: COming soon
1. Chapter 1

_It's already been 2 years since I left the Flock I wonder how their doing?... No. I can't think about them even now it just wasn't right for me to be with them any more especially since Dylan's there now, I have this feeling that I don't love Max any more and I have I found out I have Chakra and that I am able to use fire and that I'm surprisingly good at it honestly what would they even think if I came back now anyway? Though the most thing I am curious about is if it's not Max that I love then who?"_ Fang thought as he was flying high in the air trying to find a place to rest for a while. Finally finding a small clearing he flys downward and lands an easy landing and starts walking over to a wierdly placed Sakura tree. The only reason it would be said that it was wierdly placed is because it was the only one in the forest seeing that this forest only has a few Oak tree's and a lot of Pine tree's. He then sits under the tree and to start thinking again. _"Oddly placed Sakura tree... Oh well back to my original thoughts. Seriously who am I supposed to love nobody or is it that I just have a small stupid feeling that I could easily ignore for the rest of my life that I stupidly believed in that is now keeping me from my family... No that can't be it I know for a fact that I wouldn't have just left because of a small feeling not to mention before I left it was a big feeling now that I left them it has some what turned into a smaller feeling. Maybe that means I really am supposed to meet some one else sadly I haven't met any one though"_ Fang thought with a sigh. _"Oh well for now i'll just get some sleep for now."_ He thought looking up at the sky to see it already dark he then moved so he is laying against the tree and when he is finally settled he closes his eyes and started to fall asleep...

_(Sakura POV)_

_Flashback_

_I was enjoying a nice simple walk through Konoha when the next thing I know I am grabbed on my wrist by Naruto "Wha- Naruto where are you taking me". "Don't worry Sakura I just have something to show you". He said with a smile. "Okay but where are we going?". I asked. "If I tell you will you stop asking?" he asked. "Yes." I said. "Okay fine we are going to the Hokage Tower". "Why?" I asked really curious now. "I thought you said that if I tell you where we are going that you would stop asking questions." He stated in a matter-of-factly way. I sighed "fine I will stop asking". His smile got even wider. "Good because we are here" he said and we decended up the steps. "Now you may not like it right now but i'm sure you will in time" he said making me really curious now. As we finally go threw the hallway and get to the door Naruto turned to me and said "please be nice Sakura". "Okay but why?" I asked yet again waiting for an reply but obviously i'm not going to get one. "You will see right now" he said he then opened the door to reveil Lady Tsunade, the Konoha 11 as well as Sai, the Sabaku's, all our old sensei's... and Sasuke and what looked like his team looking at me. I only have one thing against Sasuke and it isn't the fact of him breaking my heart no i've gotten past that it's the fact that he left is what I was mad at and still kind of am but threw it all right now I just stayed there looking shocked at the site of my old team mate and a couple of strangers. "Sasuke... y-your back." He only smirked and said "yeah I am by the way Sakura these are my team mates Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo" he said pointing to each one of his team mates as he said there name and I noticed that when Sasuke had said "my team mates" that Naruto had frowned and that when Sasuke said Karin's name that she had blushed and I had the need to just roll my eyes but decided against it. Lady Tsunade was next to speak. "Yes Sakura, Sasuke is going to be living in the village along with the rest of his team" she then turned to Sasuke and spoke "Now Sasuke why dont you and your team go to your new apartment along with the rest of you I need to speak to Sakura in my office alone" she said the last part turning her head towards me. When her sentence was finished everyone moved from there places and out the door without any arguement and Sasuke being the last one out the door and also the one to have to close the door. When everyone was gone she turned to me and said "Sakura I know you are not completly happy about Sasuke coming home but he came home and I can't just kick him out and-". "I know lady Tsunade" I said interuppting her. "It's just that I don't really know how i'm going to deal with Sasuke here right now" I said looking at her. She then sighed and said "I know which is why I really hate saying this but for about 3 years I want you to go and leave Konoha and not come back until 3 years is over this is not a punishment it's just to ensure nothing happens you understand don't you?" she said seriously. "Yes I do lady Tsunade and while I would like to stay here I understand your reasoning but where am I to go?" I asked. She just shrugged and said "where ever you would like to go just as long as you can relax knowing that Sasuke is here and in case you are wondering why 3 years it's because I know it won't be that easy and it would defenetly take some time so I expect to see you in 3 years you are now dismissed goodbye Sakura". "Goodbye lady Tsunade although I still have one question what will you tell everyone" I asked with worriedness and pure curiousity. "I'm still not to sure but I will probably tell them the truth since I know they will understand what I mean by it". "True" I said "well I think I should be getting going then goodbye again lady Tsunade". "Goodbye Sakura" she said as I walked out over toward the door, opened it and left lady Tsunade, my friends and my home._


	2. Chapter 2

Plz don't read it :P


	3. Chapter 3

Hahahahahhahahahahaha

hashhdhasdhdsahdshadhshsdhdh sfkjdfhskhdsfkkjhadsfkdhjkds a


	4. Chapter 4

_It's already been 2 years since I left the Flock I wonder how their doing?... No. I can't think about them even now it just wasn't right for me to be with them any more especially since Dylan's there now, I have this feeling that I don't love Max any more and I have I found out I have Chakra and that I am able to use fire and that I'm surprisingly good at it honestly what would they even think if I came back now anyway? Though the most thing I am curious about is if it's not Max that I love then who?"_ Fang thought as he was flying high in the air trying to find a place to rest for a while. Finally finding a small clearing he flys downward and lands an easy landing and starts walking over to a wierdly placed Sakura tree. The only reason it would be said that it was wierdly placed is because it was the only one in the forest seeing that this forest only has a few Oak tree's and a lot of Pine tree's. He then sits under the tree and to start thinking again. _"Oddly placed Sakura tree... Oh well back to my original thoughts. Seriously who am I supposed to love nobody or is it that I just have a small stupid feeling that I could easily ignore for the rest of my life that I stupidly believed in that is now keeping me from my family... No that can't be it I know for a fact that I wouldn't have just left because of a small feeling not to mention before I left it was a big feeling now that I left them it has some what turned into a smaller feeling. Maybe that means I really am supposed to meet some one else sadly I haven't met any one though"_ Fang thought with a sigh. _"Oh well for now i'll just get some sleep for now."_ He thought looking up at the sky to see it already dark he then moved so he is laying against the tree and when he is finally settled he closes his eyes and started to fall asleep...

_(Sakura POV)_

_Flashback_

_I was enjoying a nice simple walk through Konoha when the next thing I know I am grabbed on my wrist by Naruto "Wha- Naruto where are you taking me". "Don't worry Sakura I just have something to show you". He said with a smile. "Okay but where are we going?". I asked. "If I tell you will you stop asking?" he asked. "Yes." I said. "Okay fine we are going to the Hokage Tower". "Why?" I asked really curious now. "I thought you said that if I tell you where we are going that you would stop asking questions." He stated in a matter-of-factly way. I sighed "fine I will stop asking". His smile got even wider. "Good because we are here" he said and we decended up the steps. "Now you may not like it right now but i'm sure you will in time" he said making me really curious now. As we finally go threw the hallway and get to the door Naruto turned to me and said "please be nice Sakura". "Okay but why?" I asked yet again waiting for an reply but obviously i'm not going to get one. "You will see right now" he said he then opened the door to reveil Lady Tsunade, the Konoha 11 as well as Sai, the Sabaku's, all our old sensei's... and Sasuke and what looked like his team looking at me. I only have one thing against Sasuke and it isn't the fact of him breaking my heart no i've gotten past that it's the fact that he left is what I was mad at and still kind of am but threw it all right now I just stayed there looking shocked at the site of my old team mate and a couple of strangers. "Sasuke... y-your back." He only smirked and said "yeah I am by the way Sakura these are my team mates Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo" he said pointing to each one of his team mates as he said there name and I noticed that when Sasuke had said "my team mates" that Naruto had frowned and that when Sasuke said Karin's name that she had blushed and I had the need to just roll my eyes but decided against it. Lady Tsunade was next to speak. "Yes Sakura, Sasuke is going to be living in the village along with the rest of his team" she then turned to Sasuke and spoke "Now Sasuke why dont you and your team go to your new apartment along with the rest of you I need to speak to Sakura in my office alone" she said the last part turning her head towards me. When her sentence was finished everyone moved from there places and out the door without any arguement and Sasuke being the last one out the door and also the one to have to close the door. When everyone was gone she turned to me and said "Sakura I know you are not completly happy about Sasuke coming home but he came home and I can't just kick him out and-". "I know lady Tsunade" I said interuppting her. "It's just that I don't really know how i'm going to deal with Sasuke here right now" I said looking at her. She then sighed and said "I know which is why I really hate saying this but for about 3 years I want you to go and leave Konoha and not come back until 3 years is over this is not a punishment it's just to ensure nothing happens you understand don't you?" she said seriously. "Yes I do lady Tsunade and while I would like to stay here I understand your reasoning but where am I to go?" I asked. She just shrugged and said "where ever you would like to go just as long as you can relax knowing that Sasuke is here and in case you are wondering why 3 years it's because I know it won't be that easy and it would defenetly take some time so I expect to see you in 3 years you are now dismissed goodbye Sakura". "Goodbye lady Tsunade although I still have one question what will you tell everyone" I asked with worriedness and pure curiousity. "I'm still not to sure but I will probably tell them the truth since I know they will understand what I mean by it". "True" I said "well I think I should be getting going then goodbye again lady Tsunade". "Goodbye Sakura" she said as I walked out over toward the door, opened it and left lady Tsunade, my friends and my home._


	5. Chapter 5

Plz don't read it :P


	6. Chapter 6

kggkgjkgkjjkhjkjkh


	7. Chapter 7

fsdadsadsfadfs


	8. Chapter 8

fsdadsadsfadfs


	9. Chapter 9

Th ugh asdf


	10. Chapter 10

kggkgjkgkjjkhjkjkh


	11. Chapter 11

Th ugh asdf


End file.
